


Banners for "Crowns of Black and Gold"

by germankitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: A choice of three banners to one story
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Banners for "Crowns of Black and Gold"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> Dear maraudersaffair, your story all but jumped at me, giving me a headmovie almost right away. Love the dynamic between the boys, the setup is gorgeous (and I was transported to a lot of places in the UK I've visited while reading), so trying to create a banner for it was pretty much a foregone conclusion. My only regret was that my photoshop-fu didn't go beyond what I managed to come up with.
> 
> I hope it suits regardless. Happy Holidays!

Banner #1:

[](https://imgur.com/lMHsZ7r)

Banner #2: 

[](https://imgur.com/SPMwx4F)

Banner #3:

[](https://imgur.com/Z3J6nsn)

**Author's Note:**

> All images via Google; banners created on Lunapic.com


End file.
